


О чем не говорят

by Umbridge



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Male Slash, PWP, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash, petting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbridge/pseuds/Umbridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Бета: Toriya</p><p>Примечания: Фанфик был написан на Mafia Wars за команду 5927 team</p>
    </blockquote>





	О чем не говорят

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Toriya
> 
> Примечания: Фанфик был написан на Mafia Wars за команду 5927 team

Влажными от жары и возбуждения руками Гокудера расстегивает верхнюю пуговицу тенниски. Ему неловко за себя, соски торчат, и это бросается в глаза. Чертово тело. Он ложится на живот, вжимается бедрами в матрас.  
— Эх, ну и жарища! — жалуется Десятый, потягиваясь рядом. — Ну как тут можно уроками заниматься?  
Гокудера в ответ только мычит. В голове пусто, от возбуждения покалывает кончики пальцев, волны озноба проходят по спине к копчику. Но сам он никогда не решится начать первым. Каждый раз ждет, когда Десятый предложит.  
— Эй, Гокудера-кун… — Гокудера вздрагивает, когда дыхание Десятого касается его загривка, а пальцы — голой спины между ремнем и задравшейся футболкой. Невольно подается назад. Покрывало скользкое, сминается под ним. Десятый придвигается ближе. Неловкость между ними никуда не исчезла, и они никогда не обсуждают такие вот случаи.  
Гокудера переворачивается на бок, и Десятый тут же прижимается к нему, просовывает колено между его коленей, тяжело дышит в губы. Гокудере ничего не остается, как поцеловать его.  
Поцелуи — это все, что у них есть. Все тело горит, в паху ноет. Черт. Гокудера каждый раз боится, что спустит прямо в джинсы. Сейчас он ужасно хочет кончить. Когда язык Десятого касается его языка, когда тот вжимается в его бедра. Еще немного, и все закончится катастрофой. Но Гокудера не может остановиться. Липкими от пота пальцами он гладит спину и ягодицы Десятого, тот в ответ неловко стискивает его бедра. Они двигаются навстречу друг другу, не зная, что делать дальше. Как снять напряжение.  
— Тсу-кун! Гокудера-кун!  
Десятый замирает. Гокудера смотрит на него, с трудом понимая, что случилось.  
— Обедать!  
— Мама зовет...  
Голос у Десятого сиплый, как после сигареты. Если бы Десятый курил. Гокудера с трудом отстраняется, старается не глядеть на него, одергивает тенниску.  
— Пошли? — Десятый нехотя сползает с кровати, приглаживает волосы, но толку никакого. Те все равно торчат.  
— Я сейчас, — Гокудере кажется, что собственный голос звучит словно чужой. Он выходит следом за Десятым в коридор и быстро запирается в туалете. Как же тут все стерильно. Как в больнице. Со смущением бросая взгляд на хромированные краны, Гокудера стягивает джинсы. На белье влажное пятно. Гокудера нажимает на слив, и пока вода течет, быстро дрочит. Ему и минуты не нужно, чтобы кончить. Несколько секунд после он смотрит на липкую от спермы ладонь, потом моет руки, уже спокойно.  
Впереди целый день с Десятым. Может они пойдут в кино, а может будут тренироваться. Не важно. Гокудера мечтает, чтобы так было всегда.


End file.
